


Of the Feanorians At Losgar

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, I despair for the people who have a lot of characters, I know I said Feanorians but Fingolfin does appear as well, M/M, SO MUCH TAGGING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: Ships burn. So does one little Feanorian.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Amras & Amrod (Tolkien), Amrod & Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Amrod & Maedhros | Maitimo, Aredhel & Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Curufin | Curufinwë & Fëanor | Curufinwë, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maglor | Makalaurë & Nerdanel
Kudos: 19





	Of the Feanorians At Losgar

The ships burned as Feanaro laughed as one fey. His eyes reflected the flames, or was his eyes already ablaze with the flames of madness? It was hard to tell with the Spirit of Fire. Fire doesn’t have a master, it isn’t controlled by anyone, it will burn anything in it’s path and it will bow to no one. This is what Feanaro had become. He wasn’t only the spirit of fire anymore, he had become the fire. 

...

Ambarto was still in the ships when it happened. He smelled the smoke before he felt the harsh heat on his back. Before he even stepped foot on the deck, he knew what had happened. The ships were being burned. On the deck, he saw fire everywhere. It closed in around him. Ambarto desperately looked around for an escape route. Just past the flames, he could see a figure laughing with a torch in it’s hand. Though he couldn’t see the figure’s face, he knew who it was. After all, whose eyes could burn that brightly? 

Looking around, he could see no escape. He could feel the fire on his back, on his arms and his legs. The flames were eating him alive. A cry of pain escaped his lips. It didn’t go unnoticed. Tyelko met his eyes. Ambarto pleaded with him, asking for Tyelko to release him of the pain of being burned alive. Horror filled Tyelko’s eyes, horror and then resignation. He let a single arrow fly from his bow and it struck Ambarto straight in the chest, finally bringing him peace at last. His last thoughts were how his father should have stuck with the name Umbarto after all.

...

Pityo thought he had seen it all. The blood all around him in Alqualonde, the Teleri being mercilessly slaughtered, his own arm bringing down a sword on someone’s head. After kinslaying the Teleri, they then proceeded to steal their ships. The crossing to Arda had been filled with dismay. The skies had opened up and let forth the tears Manwe had for the slain Teleri. The seas rumbled and churned with the roars of outrage from Ulmo. But through it all, Pityo had Ambarto by his side. 

Ambarto was always by his side, through thick and thin. They came into the world together and they would stay together. Until they weren’t. Amidst the chaos at Losgar, Pityo had been frantically searching for his other half, his younger twin. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tyelko become stiff. He followed Tyelko’s eyes and met the eyes of Ambarto. He vaguely remembers what happened next. He tried to reach his hand out but he fell short. Tyelko had his bow out and then Ambarto was no more. The last to come was the first to go.

...

Curvo would copy his father, even from a young age. Everyone would comment how much he looked and acted like his father. Father would then laugh fondly and ruffle Curvo’s hair, making him frown a bit but secretly feel warm inside. As he grew older, he grew to look more and more like his father. He loved it and hated it. He loved it because he wanted to be like his father and do what he did. He hated it because he also wanted to be his own person. He wanted to outdo his father and make him proud.

Now, at Losgar, Curvo is following his father, not to impress him, but because he was overwhelmed with hopelessness. Hopelessness because his father was lost when those Silmarils where stolen, lost when he found that Finwe had been killed. Curvo followed his father because at this moment, he didn’t know what to do. So when he’d heard that he had accidentally caused the death of his younger brother, he cursed himself. He couldn’t bring himself to curse his father though. He couldn’t because despite all that had happened, he still loved his father. The father that loved him, laughed with him and taught him everything he knew. Though that elf was long gone, a memory of him still remains and Curvo is determined to hold onto that memory for as long as he had breath in his body.

...

Carnistir had always been the quiet one. The one that nobody sees, who’s always in the shadows. It was always his brothers who were in the spotlight, not that he minded. He actually preferred it that way. Unlike some of his brothers, fire scares him a little. It illuminates all of his insecurities. 

Like his brothers, though, he still burns the ships at Losgar. But the moment the boats caught alight, he regretted it. As always, he saw in it his true self. He may show a cold front the the world, but fire always melted that. Right now, Carnistir can see a monster in the fire, so different from him yet so similar. Is this what he had become? A monster who burns so brightly with the flame of his father? Well so be it. When the ships burned, a little bit of Carnistir went with it.

...

Tyelko has always loved hunting, the thrill of the chase, the arrow flying through the air as time slows down for him. He would always rise up at sunrise to go hunt. His brothers always joked that it was the reason why their mother had named him ‘hasty riser’. 

As the ships burned around him, Tyelko truly looked like a hunter. A predator, with the light of the fire reflected in his eyes. Briefly, he thought of Irisse, and how she would cross. If she’s smart enough then she won’t. Amidst his thoughts, he saw a pair of eyes on the ships, bright with fear and suddenly, all thoughts were forgotten. No. That can’t be. Ambarto was still on the ship. Ambarto, his baby brother, who’d always hound Tyelko to take him hunting. Ambarto was now looking straight at him, his eyes pleading for him to end this. Horror filled Tyelko. That couldn’t be the only way to end this. The he saw how much pain Ambarto was in and he realized that there was nothing else anybody can do. So he drew a single arrow into his bow and then he let it fly. Time seemed to have slowed down for him, as he watched the arrow pierce Ambarto’s heart. Now, Tyelko thought grimly, he was more of a kinslayer then his brothers will ever be.

...

Makalaure was the most like his mother out of all of his brothers. Even though he looked more like his father, everyone would comment how similar Nerdanel and Makalaure were. It was his mother that gave him advice on how to woo his wife. It was his mother that cheered the loudest when he won his first music competition. Even though he knew that his brothers will always be by his side, his mother always had his back. Until she didn’t.

Watching the ships burned, Makalaure wondered what Nerdanel would think of them now. What would she think of him and his brother, and the elf she had married? Thinking of her now gave Makalaure a pang in his chest. He could now never see her again. He focused his mind back on the fire. He saw the flames twisting into silhouettes of people, of things, of monsters. Tearing his eyes from the fire, he looked beyond it and saw something, no, not something, someone. With a startling horror, he could see that the someone he saw was Ambarto. Then he was gone. No, not gone, but lying there, crumpled on the deck of the ship with an arrow through his heart. It was at this moment that Makalaure realized that they could never go back.

...

Maitimo had always put on a brave face. It wasn’t easy living with six brothers. Even so, he couldn’t imagine living without them. No matter how annoying they were, they were still his family. So just imagine how devastated he was when his family was torn apart. It was his mother first. His father drove her away. Then, it was his father. He became detached, with eyes only for his Silmarils. Then it was his grandfather Finwe. Now, Ambarto was gone.

At Losgar, Maitimo had refused to burn the ships. His family was already torn apart, so why break it more? (Another reason he didn’t want to burn the ships is so Findekano can cross. But he won’t admit this to himself. After all, what does his happiness matter?) But the ships still burnt. And Ambarto with it. Ambarto, his littlest brother, so bright and cheery was no more. After hearing this news, Maitimo didn’t know what to do. He had to stay strong for the others. He won’t show any weakness, not now. (Later though, when he’ll be alone, he will cry and scream and rage, before going off to meet Morringotto’s embassy.) His remaining brothers needed him. So, with a grim determination, Maitimo walked away from the fire, never looking back.

...

Standing on the other side of the sea, Nolofinwe saw the flames and the smoke rising from the ships and in that moment, he made an oath to himself. He promised that he would get to the other side, no matter what it took. After his words were uttered to wind, he walked. And his people followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my history assignment so I hope you guys like it.


End file.
